Is it Too Late To Say I Love You?
by RebelChick204
Summary: Well, Mirai Trunks comes back to the past, but he and Pan are having problems getting along. Can they put aside their differences soon enough to see what's really happening? *Chapter 2 now up*
1. It Is You (I Have Loved)

A/N: Hi, I'm back again!! Guess what? I just got a new doll for my   
birthday! It's a model of Mirai Trunks that you put together yourself,   
and he can wear a tank-top, a vest, or his whole jacket! The only bad   
thing is that my brother and sister keep pulling his hair off... I   
think they're doing it again, so I better go!! Oh, wait! I don't own   
DBZ/GT, but I do own Jasmine and Silver Adidas, and if you try to steal  
them, I'll hunt you down and you'll pay!! I also do not own 'It Is You   
(I Have Loved)' by Dana Glover.  
  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
Ages for this fic will be:   
Mirai Trunks: 24 (In the beggining of the story, his name will be   
Trunks. During the rest of the story, he will be reffered to as M.   
Trunks, and when people are talking about him, his name is Mirai.)  
Pan:22  
Trunks:35  
WARNING: This fic moves pretty fast, and you might get lost. If you do,  
that's okay, cause I'm a confusing person anyway! You might want   
tissues near, in case you cry easily. I don't know about the rest of   
you, but this story might be VERY tear-jerking later! Buh-bye!  
***********************************************************************  
Is it Too Late to Say I Love You?  
***********************************************************************  
'I'm so confused,' Pan thought. 'I always thought I loved   
Trunks, that there was something between the two of us. But he's always  
with that girl, Jasmine. What am I supposed to do?'  
While Pan is deep in thought, we travel through time to see   
what someone else is doing...  
"Mother, no. Y... y... you can... can't di... die. I wo...   
won't let y... you!" a young man says in between sobs.  
"Trunks, I have to go. Nothing can save me anymore. But there   
is a place you can go. Go to the past Trunks. You'll always have me   
there," Bulma answered her son. Then her hand that he was holding went   
limp.  
"Mother, I love you," Trunks whispered softly.  
***********************************************************************  
Trunks stepped away from his mother's grave.  
"Mother, I'm going to the past. Hopefully I'll find something   
there for me."  
Trunks gathered his things into capsules and got into the time   
machine. He took one last look around, then departed forever.   
***********************************************************************  
Pan was walking down the street, thinking again.  
'I know I love Trunks! He's the only one I could ever give my   
heart to. I have to make him see that!'  
Pan wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into a   
young man.  
"Oh, sorry!" he said and blushed. Then he continued on his way.  
Pan did too until she realized something.  
"Hey you! Who are you? You look just like Trunks except your   
hair's longer and your ki's different!" Pan called after him.  
"Huh?" M. Trunks said. " You know Trunks?"  
"Well, duh! He's only one of my best friends!" The words 'only'  
and 'friends' echoed in Pan's head, but she ignored it.  
As she said this, M. Trunks was lost in thought.  
'Kami, she's beautiful. Woah, woah, woah, a girl like her is   
probably taken already anyway.'  
"Hello?!" Pan waved her hand in front of his face. "I ask   
again. Who. Are. You?"  
"My name is Mirai Trunks, but you should call me Mirai. Oh, and  
shut up, because you're giving me a headache. I expect you to take me   
to Capsule Corp. to meet everyone," M. Trunks said.   
"Aaggh! You are sooo full of yourself, aren't you?"  
"Why, yes I am. Thank you for caring," M. Trunks said, flashing  
a smile. *Author faints*  
"Grrrr. Follow me," Pan growled. Together they flew towards   
Capsule Corp.  
***********************************************************************  
Everyone soon became used to having a second Trunks around, but  
Pan hated it. Her and M. Trunks' relationship got worse everday, and  
they had verbal battles rivaling Vegeta and Bulma's in volume and   
quantity. Pan fought with M. Trunks to distract her from Trunks, and   
because she hated him always yelling at her and putting her down, and  
M. Trunks did all these things for a reason. Pan always thought that   
his eyes seemed to sparkle when they argued.   
One day Pan woke up at dawn to start training. As she finished   
eating, Pan could feel a strong ki in the distance. 'Woah. I HAVE to   
check that out.' And with that she flew out the window.   
***********************************************************************  
Pan touched down after flying a fair distance. 'That ki must be  
near here somewhere,' she thought.  
Then Pan felt a strong force. A hooded figure came from behind   
a bush.  
"Who are you?" he asked. "Are you here to try and kill me?   
Because many have tried but none have succeeded, because I am the great  
Silver Adidas!"  
"O...k," Pan said. "I'll take you on then."  
"Alright, but I'm afraid you'll lose," Adidas said.  
For half an hour, the two battled fiercely.  
"You, girl, are stronger than I thought. But not strong   
enough," Adidas said. Then he shot a ki blast at Pan.  
Pan closed he eyes to prepare for the hit, but heard someone   
yell, "Pan!" A body flew in front of her to take the blast. When it   
dropped to the ground, Pan could hardly believe who it was.  
"Mirai?" she asked. "Why'd you do that?"  
"Pan..." he gasped. "I did this... and everything else...   
because I love you." Then he slumped unconscious.  
"No, Mirai. You can't die... because..." Pan took a deep   
breath.  
"There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me.  
There's a smile there, there's a truth   
In your eyes.  
What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong?  
It is you I have loved all along."  
  
"There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long,  
It is you I have loved all along."  
  
"There were times I ran to hide   
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night, without you  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along."   
  
"There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long,  
It is you I have loved all along."  
  
"Over and over, I'm filled with devotion  
Your love's federation is through  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion   
As I look into your perfect face."  
  
"There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long,  
It is you I have loved,  
It is you I have loved,  
It is you I have loved all along."  
  
"You see Mirai, you can't die, because I finally figured it   
out. I don't love Trunks, and I never really have. It was you I loved   
all along," Pan said. She held M. Trunks' hand in her's. Then it went   
limp.  
"Mirai!" Pan screamed. Her hair stood up and turned gold as her  
eyes turned aqua.  
"You!" she screamed at Adidas. "You killed Mirai!" Pan then   
blasted Adidas straight to hell.  
Pan bent down and carefully picked M. Trunks up. She held him   
against her. Then she started towards Capsule Corp.  
Pan burst in the door, not caring that she was a super saiyan.   
"Mom! Dad! Bulma-san! Vegeta-san! Come quick!" Her father was the first  
to get there, followed by Bulma. Bulma covered her mouth as tears   
spilled out of her eyes.  
"Dad! We have to use the dragonballs to wish Mirai back!" Pan   
said.  
Her father's head hung and he turned away. "I'm afraid it's not  
that simple Panny," he said.  
Pan exploded. "Why can't we?" she yelled.  
"Pan, I'm afraid that Mirai was already wished back by the   
dragonballs back during the Cell games. He can't come back again,"   
Gohan slowly explained.  
"No! There has to be a way to bring him back!" Pan shouted,   
laying M. Trunks down. "Dad, I need him," she whispered quietly, so   
that only saiyan ears can hear. "I love him."  
Gohan looked shocked for a moment. Then he frowned and said,   
"I'm so sorry Pan."  
"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!" Pan screamed. She then   
flew out the window.  
***********************************************************************  
About a week later...  
  
Pan reached for her anti-deppresant pills. Then she had an   
idea. Pan scribbled a note that read-  
  
Mom and Dad-  
I'm just taking a nap. Please don't wake me up. I don't wanna   
wake up until the pain stops. I just want to see him again.  
Pan  
  
Then she took all the pills left in the bottle at once and laid  
down to close her eyes for the last time.  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oh no! Poor Pan! How could I kill off the hottest guy on the show   
and the best girl? I'm sooooooo evil, cause I'm not going to tell you   
why I did it, but if you review, then maybe I'll write more to tell you  
why. Please review!  
-~*RebelChick204*~ 


	2. Fly Away From Here

A/N: Woohoo!! Another chapter written by yours truly! But guess what, I  
went shopping today, and I bought new clothes for my teddy bear, and I   
also bought a 1 foot tall Mirai Trunks doll... (editor cuts her off as   
she starts rambling about Trunks...) OK, sorry! This chapter focuses on   
Goten/Bra and Gohan/Videl.   
  
Disclaimer: I used to own DBZ/GT in another life... I wish I still   
did... I also don't own 'Fly Away From Here' by Aerosmith.  
***********************************************************************  
Is it Too Late To Say I Love You?  
***********************************************************************  
"What's this?" Videl thought out loud as she walked into her   
daughter's bedroom. She saw Pan sleeping on her bed, with a note laying  
on her nightstand. Videl picked it up and read it. "Gohan!" Videl   
screamed. "Get in here, quickly!"  
"Videl, honey? What's wrong?" Gohan asked his wife. He looked   
at Pan sleeping and said, "Honey, keep it down a little. Pan's trying   
to sleep."  
"No, Gohan. It's more than that," Videl whispered. She handed   
Gohan the note and said, "Read this."  
Gohan gave her a questioning gaze, then took the note and   
started to read.  
  
Mom and Dad-  
I'm just taking a nap. Please don't wake me up. I don't wanna   
wake up until the pain stops.  
Pan  
  
Gohan dropped the note. "Oh my god..." he whispered. He walked   
over to Pan's bedside. His body shaking, Gohan dropped to his knees as   
tears came pouring out. He stroked Pan's face carefully with his hand.   
"Pan-chan..." Gohan said, his voice cracking.  
He heard Videl crying behind him. Gohan stood up and walked   
over to his wife. He hugged her close to him. 'I have to be strong for   
both of us, I have to be,' thought Gohan. "Shhhh, honey, it's okay.   
Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be better.   
Shhhh..." Gohan shushed the sobbing Videl. He kissed her forehead and   
then thought, 'I hope.'  
***********************************************************************  
Gotta find a way, yeah   
I can't wait another day  
Ain't nothing gonna change  
If we stay round here  
  
Bra was over at Goten's house for the day. It had been awhile   
since their 1st aniversary (A/N: Their 1st aniversary of dating, that   
is.) Bra was still having trouble dealing with the fact that her   
brother was gone. Goten had suggested that they go on vacation. Just   
the two of them. Just then the phone rang.  
  
Gotta do what it takes  
It's all in our hands  
We all make mistakes  
But it's never too late  
To start again  
Take another breath  
And say another prayer  
  
"Hello, Son Goten speaking."   
Pause  
"Oh, hi Gohan. Is something wrong?"   
Pause  
"Oh my god," Goten said. As he spoke the last part, Goten   
dropped the phone. Gohan's voice could be heard saying, "Hello? Goten?   
You still there man?"  
Goten, now shaking, picked up the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here   
bro." Bra mouthed, 'What's wrong Goten?' Goten mouthed, 'I'll tell you   
after this.'  
"Yeah, thanks so much Gohan for telling me. I'll let Bra know.   
I'm so sorry bro."  
Pause  
"Yeah, ever since dad died..." Goten started to choke up at the  
thought of his father.  
Pause  
"Yeah, so, do you want me to tell everyone else? I mean..."  
Pause  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I get your point. Man, I don't think anyone   
really saw this coming."  
Pause  
"Wow, I guess I kind of under-estimated you bro. Well then,   
I'll see you. I'm so sorry."  
Pause  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
And then fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah I don't care  
We just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams  
Are out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We'll just fly  
  
Goten hung up the phone and slumped against the wall. He leaned   
against it and let himself slide down until he was sitting on the   
floor.  
"Earth to Goten, come in Goten. What's wrong?" Bra said,   
exasperated.  
Goten just shook his head.  
  
As this life   
Gets even harder now  
Never mind,   
You got me by your side  
  
"Well, ya know how Pan had those anti-deppresant pills that she  
was taking?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah, I know. What about it?" Bra asked, a worried look on her  
face.  
Goten sighed. "Well, Pan swallowed almost the whole bottle.   
They found her dead this morning."  
"What?!" Bra screamed. "No! This can't be happening!" Bra   
leaned down and buried herself in Goten. He could feel his shirt   
getting soaked, but he didn't care. Bra sobbed. "No..."  
"Bra, it's going to be okay. I swear. Someday it'll all be   
okay," Goten reasured her softly.  
  
And anytime you want  
We can catch a train and   
Find a better place  
Where there is no one and  
No one can get in our way  
Baby you and I  
Could pack our bags and   
Hit the sky  
  
"Oh, Goten! It's so not fair!" Bra cried. "Why'd she go? It was  
bad enough that Mirai was taken away. But now Pan? Why, Goten? Tell me   
why!"  
"Bra!" Goten scolded. "There's no use asking me why, I have no   
clue, but someday you'll get an answer. Someday."  
"I'm sorry Goten," Bra answered. There was a short silence.   
Then, Bra said, "Goten?"  
"Yes Bra?" Goten asked.  
"Well Goten, you know that vacation you've been talking about   
for awhile now?"  
"Yeah Bra?"  
"Well, I think it sounds like a good idea to me now."  
"Okay Bra. Okay."  
  
And then fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah I don't care  
We just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams  
Are out there somewhere  
  
Do you see the faded lights now  
You could have a better life now  
Oh, yes  
Cause no one here could ever stop us  
They could try but we won't let them  
No way  
  
Baby you and I  
Could pack our bags and  
Say good-bye  
  
Fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams   
Are out there somewhere  
Fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah I don't care, I don't care  
Yeah, we just fly  
  
"You sure about this Bra?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah. I'm positive."  
"Only fools are positive." Bra smiled.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive!" Goten said triumphantly. Bra cracked up.  
"Oh, you got me again!" Goten said, frowning.   
Bra just laughed.  
***********************************************************************  
A/N: How'd ya like that? I managed to sneak some Gohan/Videl in there!   
I'm sooooo proud of me! I'm turning this into an MT/P, G/B, T/? ficcy,   
yay! My favorite kind! See the little box below? Please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,  
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,   
review because this took me a long time to write! Please, please,   
please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,  
please, please!!  
-~*RebelChick204*~ 


End file.
